In real life, object losing scenarios frequently occur. For example: when people go out for shopping or travelling, they often cannot find luggage, keys, wallets, electronic products, and some other valuables. According to incomplete statistics, people spend ten minutes a day in looking for objects. In this way, forty hours are wasted in one year. In addition to huge time costs, it brings great inconvenience to people's life.
In the prior art, searching via crowdsorcing is a hot trend of looking for objects, and an anti-loss application (App) running on a terminal can effectively search via crowdsorcing. When an object is lost, if the anti-loss application is installed on a terminal of an owner, the terminal may issue a “loss statement” in the anti-loss application, and all terminals on which the anti-loss application is running help to search for the lost object. If the lost object is found, a terminal finding the lost object sends location information of the lost object to the terminal of the owner. In this way, the owner can find the lost object conveniently. When the lost object is found by using the anti-loss application, a server of the anti-loss application controls the terminal finding the lost object to send the location information of the lost object to the terminal of the owner, but the location information of the lost object is not displayed on the terminal finding the lost object. In this way, the lost object can be prevented from being taken away by a user that owns the terminal finding the lost object.
Although an object can be found in the foregoing manner, the anti-loss application needs to be installed on other terminals that can help to search for an object. However, in actual applications, there is only a relatively small quantity of terminals that have installed the anti-loss application. Consequently, object search efficiency is relatively low.
Therefore, a current object search method has a disadvantage of relatively low search efficiency.